lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 671
Report #671 Skillset: Skill: None Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Sept 2011 Furies' Decision: We will allow candles to protect against the room-blaze damage. Note that the candles are intended to be Pyromancer-centric. Problem: Currently, the candles produced by the Sacred Pyramid construct in Gaudiguch are a bit too focused benefits for the Pyromancers. This report seeks to make the benefits more broadly useful to the city as a whole by changing one of the two Pyromancer-focused effects (BLOW CANDLE and the bonus to fire damage) to something universally applicable. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Instead of lighting the room on fire once per month, allow BLOW CANDLE to cast the ignite spell in elementalism (ie. fire damage and ablaze) on everyone in the room once per day. In comparison, the Iron Machine, Ephemeral Spire, and Sacred Star constructs are all once per day and do similar or greater effects. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change BLOW CANDLE to create pyromancer terrain as per PYROCAST COMBUST once per day rather than set the room ablaze. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: As per a suggestion from Viynain, change the +10 fire damage buff (not the resistance!) to a level 1 sip bonus ala IronMachine. Viscanti and Dracnari, the spec races for Magnagora and Gaudiguch, both have the same sip penalty, so the two constructs for their respective orgs should give the same sip bonus. Player Comments: ---on 9/1 @ 01:57 writes: The room ablaze condition caused by BLOW CANDLE produces the message "The area is ablaze!" in the room. Every 5 seconds, everyone in the room (at the same time for everyone) receives 400 damage and has a small chance to be set ablaze. This effect applies to everyone equally, regardless of shielding, reflections, grace, enemy or ally status. It is put out using the dousing skill in Environment or with CAST FREEZE GROUND from elementalism. It is completely unrelated to terrain and melds, pyromantic or otherwise. ---on 9/1 @ 04:04 writes: No on solution 3, since there's an artifact that already does the exact same thing, not to mention its a useless effect for Pyromancers. Solution 1 looks fine, and solution 2 is fine as long as it's PYROCAST COMBUST and not FORCECOMBUST so that non-melders can't break melds; that seems abusable in a raid situation if a lot of people have candles. ---on 9/8 @ 20:36 writes: I support solution 1 only if it dosn't stack, in that multiple people blowing candles won't ablaze the entire room and elevate the entire room's burns up to dangerous levels. Solution 2 is okay, but I'd prefer plain combust as well, perhaps with more uses then one per month instead of once per day. I don't like the third, for Senna's reasons. ---on 9/12 @ 09:52 writes: I would have thought continuous ablaze to everyone in a room would be preferable to your solutions, especially for pyromancers (who have pretty hefty fire dmp and protection against being set blaze, and have good synergy with it in demesne effects). But if you want to buff it in this fashion (or in my view, nerf it, for Pyros!), I would like to hear Vivi's input on this first. ---on 9/13 @ 20:48 writes: Solution 3 removed, as per Senna's comment. In retrospect, that one wasn't a very good solution. Solution 2 updated to reflect the consensus that it should use combust 1/day rather than forcecombust 1/month. ---on 9/13 @ 21:02 writes: @Enyalida: Solution 1, as written, stacks but only poorly. 1 user strips frost, 2 gets a single burn level, 2 burns with 3 people, 3 with 4 and so forth. Having everyone fire off their candle use all at once would just be a waste with how ablaze interacts with further igniting. ---on 9/14 @ 08:03 writes: After some discussion with Viynain, I've shifted the focus of this report some and added in a new, different Solution 3. Tell me what you think! ---on 9/14 @ 08:12 writes: I agree that the construct needs some fine tuning to address the fact that it currently favours one guild moreso than the other comparable pro-guild constructs (StandingStone and Blacknest) do. Until other solutions are brought up, I'm more in favour of either solution one or three in the proposal. ---on 9/14 @ 15:12 writes: I'm against Solution 2 as that is giving every Gaudiguch citizen a free censer for 20 ig months. If there are equal melders on each side in a fight, it gives Gaudiguch an advantage since the cost is also free. I far prefer Solution 1. ---on 9/14 @ 21:53 writes: Solution three, giving an equivalent sip bonus to the IronMachine seems fine, and Dracnari especially need the bonus. Both solution 1 and 2 seem a little strong, creating a faux Pyromancer force once a day from all of Gaudiguch. I'm not too familiar with the constructs of other cities, though. ---on 9/14 @ 22:21 writes: I'm more keen on solution 3 myself, even if I don't believe such a thing as a 'pyromancer' force coming out of Gaudiguch is really viable considering that the proposed solution 1 states that it will affect everyone with damage and set everyone ablaze, thus 10 people simultaneously blowing on candles would likely result in the death of both allies and enemies, not just enemies. ---on 9/19 @ 00:44 writes: Heh. Everyone wants a sip bonus! I think Solution #1 is fine since everyone in the room is affected. Solution #2 also isn't that bad given the once per day restriction.